


December 23rd

by Lurkinginthecorner



Series: Broken Hearts [2]
Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkinginthecorner/pseuds/Lurkinginthecorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming an upsetting scene, Josh and Jennifer decide to spend some time together over the holidays. A night out that gives them the perfect opportunity to clear up everything they've left unsaid between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 23rd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyynwords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinyynwords).



> This one-shot does NOT belong to the I Loved You All Along universe.

**Josh’s POV**

“Action!”

Right after Francis yells the cue, I hear the sound of the clapperboard knocking and Jennifer enters the fake room with a beaming smile on her lips. The closer she gets to the bed where I’m sitting, the more I contort my face into a confused expression. I finally jump out of the bed to meet her, and as she opens up her arms to hug me, I lock my fingers around her throat the way I’ve been taught before the shoot, completing the transformation of my face into a wild expression. Jennifer pretends to choke as two extras dressed as guards forcefully tear us apart. I start yelling at the top of my lungs.

“MUTT! SHE’S A STINKING MUTT! SHE HAS TO DIE!”

“Cut!” Francis shouts, a nice smile on his face. I immediately take a deep breath and look down, letting my emotions go back to normal. Jen walks to me and rubs my arm comfortingly.

“Are you okay?” she whispers.

“Yes. Are you?” I reply, gently stroking her neck where I feigned to strangle her earlier.

“Yes.”

I hug her tightly.

“You tell me if I ever hurt you, alright?” I whisper in her ear.

As we pull away, she nods slightly. I retreat to the bed and sit where I was earlier, while she walks out of the room and the cast and crew get ready to shoot another take.

“Do it again the same way, guys,” Francis says, his gaze going from me to Jennifer. “It was good.”

I nod. The second assistant camera takes his place and claps the clapperboard after Francis calls “Action” once again. Jennifer and I repeat the motions and just like the first time, when we’re told the take is over, I need a moment to get over the scene. As I take Jen in my arms and she gently rubs my back, she murmurs.

“It was perfect. That’s exactly how I imagined it when I read the book.”

“Thank you. You’re still okay?” I worry. She smiles in return.

“It’s just acting,” she says.

“I know. Still, I can’t wait to be done with that scene.”

“Would you like if we’d spend some time in the trailer after we wrap today? Just you and me?”

“Sure.”

We get ready for another shot, and Francis gives us more specific instructions. We end up filming numerous takes and by the end of the afternoon, I truly feel emotionally exhausted. I always tend to slip under my character’s skin and as much as it can be a good thing when I’m required to act happy scenes, it’s hard to take when I need to act disturbing scenes like this one. So I’m relieved when Francis finally releases us for the rest of the day.

Jennifer walks to me, taking a gulp of her water bottle.

“Meet me in the trailer in 15 minutes,” she says, to which I nod.

We can’t get there at the same time, just in case there are people outside waiting to photograph us together. It’s obvious that since I’ve finally been called on set, Jen and I are more likely to spend time together, but the more we can avoid being seen hanging out with each other, the more we can dodge potential rumors about us.

After our playful behavior during promotional events for the last movie, which was just normal for us, but ended up bringing a lot of attention on us as a couple, we can’t afford to fuel these rumors again.

Especially because Jen is still dating Nick.

We both make our way to the costumes trailer to change into our own clothes, and I stay there for a few minutes, enjoying a can of Diet Coke, while I wait for the time to be up. Everybody is too busy to pay any attention to me, so I take out my cell phone and start going through my unread texts. There is one from Andre, one from Connor, and three from Claudia. I sigh, read and reply to those of my friend and my brother, and don’t even bother with the other ones. Not now.

After I swallow the last of the drink, I toss the can in the recycle bin, throw my backpack over my shoulder and walk out of the trailer. I take a brief look around in search of eventual paparazzi, even though I know firsthand that even if they were there, I probably wouldn’t spot them. They’re always insanely well-hidden and snap us from afar with their gigantic zoom-in lenses. I enjoy the slightly cold December air as I walk towards the trailer I share with Jen. The producers once again assigned us to the same trailer this time around, since it went so well last year and I wasn’t even needed on set for the first part of the shoot anyway.

I take a last glance around, climb the steps and lightly knock on the door before opening it, just in case.

“Jen? It’s me.”

“Sure, come in.”

I walk in and close the door behind me, locking it to ensure our privacy. She is sitting at the table and typing something on her phone. I drop my backpack on the counter and crash on the sofa, running a hand over my weary face.

“Are you okay?” she asks in a soft voice.

“Yeah,” I reply, looking up at her understanding face. “I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Yeah, right. You literally just got to work...” she teases me, standing up and walking to the couch. She sits next to me and cuddles into my waiting arms, just like we’ve been used to ever since we started working together on the first movie.

“Stop making fun of me,” I say with a smile. “We can’t all be prodigious actors who can get in and out of character at the drop of a hat, without ever getting upset by what they have to act.”

“You’re still upset?”

I look down into her eyes and shrug.

“Not really. But still... it’s gonna be a hard shoot for me. I’m not afraid to admit it.”

“It would be for anybody. But that was the worst scene, right?”

“Yeah,” I sigh. “I guess it was.”

“It can only get better.”

“You’re right.”

She runs a hand over my chest absent-mindedly as I tighten my hold on her body, bringing her even closer to me.

“It’s not the first time I have to act hurting somebody, but it was the first time it upset me that much,” I add.

“Why do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

The truth is that I do know why. But I can’t possibly tell her that. She’ll think I’m crazy, or it will make things awkward between us, and either way, she’ll put a stop to these friendly encounters where we allow ourselves to be there for each other, mentally, emotionally, but also physically.

Even if we’re no longer having sex and we have supposedly moved on, I admit that I still crave her touch. Especially in moments when I’m feeling awful, just like right now.

But no matter how much I wish I could tell her that I still love her, that she’s the only one I think about, that I wish we had given a go to a true relationship after we left Hawaii for good last winter – it’s not possible anymore.

She has moved on from me.

Just like I thought I had moved on from her.

I’m thrown out of my daydream as I feel her hand climb up my chest all the way up to my neck, and then cradle my cheek to force me to look at her. I take a deep breath and force a smile.

“I really missed you, you know,” she says in a low voice, before burying her face into the hollow of my neck. “I wasn’t joking in that interview.”

“I know you weren’t. I missed you too. I thought, many times, of just flying here and hanging out on set, even if I wasn’t called to shoot. But everybody was so busy, it wasn’t a good idea.”

And I can’t tell her that it was much easier to handle my feelings by being away from her, rather than seeing her all the time. As it turned out, the _Catching Fire_ promotional tour was hard enough to deal with, given the two full weeks we spent joined at the hip, her going overboard with affections towards me.

Affections that would have been totally welcome at the beginning of the year, when we were openly flirting in public and fucking like rabbits in private, but that were just plain cruel in the current circumstances.

“And now, you barely spent time here,” she pouts like a spoiled child, “and already you’ll be gone until next year. It’s unfair.”

As much as it makes me sad to know that she’s upset over our forced separation, I also can’t help the warm feeling in my heart. Maybe she still cares about me, somehow.

“What are you doing over the holidays?” I ask.

“Spending time with my family back home, obviously,” she replies, looking up. “What about you? I guess you’ve already bought your plane tickets for Madrid.”

I must have imagined the hint of jealousy in her tone. I stare at her eyes to try and decipher her feelings, but I only register disappointment. She can’t possibly be that sad over us being apart once again for the holidays.

And I can’t imagine that she’d be jealous if I see somebody else either.

“Actually, no. I already missed Thanksgiving, I think my mom would disown me if I’d miss Christmas on top of that!” I joke.

Well, I should say that I’m barely joking. The truth is that my mom was genuinely mad I had missed Thanksgiving with the family for the first time ever. But I had an important trip to make at that time, and it couldn’t wait any longer.

“We should hang out while we’re both in Kentucky,” I suggest, stroking her shoulder incessantly.

“That’s a good idea.”

I didn’t quite anticipate that answer. To be honest, I expected her to already have plans with Nick.

“Hey, does your movie night invitation still stands?”

“I don’t remember ever inviting you to the movies!” she replies, jumping up.

“You so totally did!” I say with a large smile. “Remember that Fandango interview when you knew all that shit about me? I told you to give me one of your free movie tickets but you said no, that we’d go together instead!”

“But... don’t you have some of your own? I recall you getting quite a few right answers too!” she chuckles.

I look down sheepishly.

“I kinda already took my friends to the movies...” I mumble.

“Josh!” she exclaims, playfully hitting my chest.

“Sorry!” I reply, feigning to brace myself for more hits. “But seriously though...” I stare at her eyes and for a split second, I feel like we share a deep connection. “That would be amazing.”

“We can’t go to the movies together in Louisville though. Too many people who could recognize me.”

I lift an eyebrow at her.

“People recognize you everywhere, Jen...”

“I know, but it’s worse back there, obviously.”

“Let’s go to Cinci instead then. We’ll be recognized anyway but I’m sure we can find a way to be careful.”

“Oh yeah?” she asks in a suggestive voice that makes me melt, even though I know it’s fake.

“Jen... if you just can keep your hands off me for a couple of hours, I think we’ll be fine, really.”

I cringe internally. As much as it pained me over _Catching Fire_ promotion, now I would give anything to feel her put her hands on me again. Hell, just having her casually pressed against me right now is making my heart race in my chest.

And another part of my body harden, I better admit it as well.

I feel as if now that I’ve had a taste of it, of what a relationship with her would be like, I don’t want to ever go without again. Too bad she doesn’t really have feelings for me. At least, not anymore.

I’m starting to really regret not fighting for us more last winter though.

“Okay,” she finally says, nodding her head slowly and looking away, pondering. “Let’s go late at night. There’ll be less people. And if we arrive there separately, I guess we won’t draw as much attention. Yep, that’s a good idea.”

“Alright. How about December 23rd? We’re off filming, it’s a Monday night so there’ll be even less people, and you’ll have the time to go back home in time for Christmas.”

“Sounds perfect.”

She drops her head back on my shoulder and I sigh. As she casually rests her hand back on my chest, I dare cover it with my own. Instead of flinching under my touch, she seems even more at ease.

I try to forget that this is how our brief fling started in Hawaii last year.

 

* * *

 

**Jennifer’s POV**

“Where are you going?”

Blaine is looking at me with a nosy expression as I walk down the stairs with my overnight bag. I ponder making up something to avoid having to listen to him judge me over my choices, but in the end, I figure he won’t leave me alone as long as he doesn’t know the truth.

Or at least, part of it.

“I’m going out tonight.”

“You’re planning a trip or what?” he asks with a smile.

“It’s none of your business.” I reply, gritting my teeth.

“Oh, come on, Jen,” he pleads. “Seriously, where are you going?”

I sigh.

“Cincinnati.”

“Cincinnati? What are you doing there?”

“I told you, I’m going out with someone.”

“And you can’t go out here... Mmmmm... having a date with Nick? Don’t tell me you’re scared of paps here... and everybody knows about you two... so it wouldn’t make sense.”

“Leave it alone, Blaine,” I say, making my way to the door and grabbing my keys from the bowl in passing.

“You’re going out with Josh.”

I stop in my tracks and turn around slowly. He’s staring at me with his best smirk.

“Don’t tell anybody, okay?” I whisper. “I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“You can count on me,” he replies, still smiling like a fucking idiot. “But, seriously... you’re staying at his place? Renting a room?”

“Renting a hotel room. I don’t want to drive back here in the middle of the night. Too many dumb-asses on the road at night.”

“Alright. Have a nice date, bro,” he says with a chuckle.

I shake my head and go out. Once I get in the car, I take my phone out of my purse and send a message to Josh.

JENNIFER: I’m leaving. You better be ready. I’ll get the tickets and tell you where to meet me. Can’t wait to see you. Love you.

I wait a few minutes, getting comfortable and plugging my IPod in for the trip, and smile when the answer comes in.

JOSH: Be careful on the road, there’s always idiots driving like selfish assholes. Love you.

I smile at his comment, that perfectly echoes what I just told my brother. We definitely think alike.

I really can’t wait to see him.

And I have to say that I can’t wait to see how he’ll act around me, although it still worries me a little. There was an almost imperceptible coldness between us during the promotional tour for _Catching Fire_. I couldn’t help the effect he had on me. It’s always the same story: as soon as I see him, I get all giddy and forget I’m in public. I also tend to forget that he has a girlfriend. I’m sure I must have put him in trouble with Claudia quite a few times over these two weeks of intense promotional work. Maybe that’s why I felt him so cold, so annoyed with my over the top behavior.

But as bitchy as I may sound, I regret nothing. I know where we stand, and I think he knows it too. We’re back to being the best friends we’ve always been, and if this is all I can get from him, I’ll gladly take it for the rest of my life.

Because I’ve come to realize over these last few months, filming a _Hunger Games_ movie without him, that I really need his solid presence in my life. Not only because he’s my rock, but also because he’s the only person who can make me feel this good.

And I don’t think he quite grasps it, to be honest.

I hope after tonight he finally understands how important he is to me. Even if our relationship can’t grow into anything stronger than deep friendship.

I’m really regretting letting him go earlier this year now. But it’s too late to dwell on the past. I can clearly see that he has moved on, what with all the trips to Spain he’s taken over the last few months. He’s really into that girl, and I have to respect it.

I just can’t quell the longing feeling in my chest though.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Cincinnati goes by without incident. There is barely any traffic on the road, the weather is perfect, the music is great. I drop by the hotel first to check in, requesting privacy, and I stay in my room for a while, ordering room service for dinner and finally getting ready for my night with Josh.

After that, I find the theater pretty easily and park as far as I can from the main entrance.

When I get inside, I immediately spot the self-serve ticket machines. Good, I figure it’ll be even easier to pass incognito. I’m a real idiot when it comes to technology, but I don’t know why, maybe because that machine is particularly intuitive or I’m too dead set on talking to the fewer people possible, I find my way through the steps and options easily. After getting the tickets, I walk back outside and get back in my car, grabbing my phone to text Josh.

JENNIFER: I’m at the theater. Got the tickets. I’m parked behind the building. Meet me there ASAP.

I wait for him to answer.

JOSH: I already spot your car. I’ll be there in a minute. Get ready to unlock your doors.

I scan the area through the windshield and finally spot him walking to the car. He’s wearing sunglasses, a grey beanie hat and his leather jacket. Yep, no way to get mistaken for a Hollywood actor trying to blend in his surroundings.

As he gets closer to the car, I notice his beaming smile, that I can’t help but return even though he can’t see me through the tinted windows. A few seconds later, he looks around and opens the passenger door, sliding himself on the seat and closing the door in an instant.

“You had a nice trip?” he asks, leaning in to kiss my cheek. The spot where his lips touched my skin tingles for a while after he straightens up.

“Yeah. I didn’t encounter any idiots on the road,” I smile. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m used to it, but it went smoothly. And I didn’t get recognized so far,” he smiles.

I stare at his face for a while. I’ll never get tired of getting lost into his pretty hazel eyes, that seem so dark tonight under the moonlight. Josh finally clears his voice and throws me out of my daydream.

“Have you got the tickets?” he asks.

“Yeah, sure,” I say, taking them from my purse and handing him one. “You want to go first?”

“Okay. I’ll pick the seats and text you to let you know where to find me.”

“Alright. See you later.”

He smiles, nods and gets out of the car, walking towards the main entrance of the theater. I close my eyes, willing the butterflies in my stomach to go away. It’s useless. He has a girlfriend, he loves her, and he was very clear at the beginning of the year when we took the mutual decision to end our romantic relationship: it’s better for us both to stay friends. Being more than that would not only compromise our friendship, but it would also jeopardize our on-screen chemistry.

We can’t afford that.

I think of turning my IPod back on, but in the end, I decide to appreciate the silence for a while. There aren’t many cars parked here behind the theater, so it’s the perfect place to enjoy some privacy.

After a few minutes of silent relaxation, the buzz of my phone makes me jump.

JOSH: You can come now. I’m sitting in the last row, in the middle. The theater is almost empty.

I type him back that I’m coming and get out of the car, making my way back inside the theater. As I pass by a small group of employees hanging next to the concessions, I sense that they’re recognizing me, but no one says anything and nobody asks for a picture or an autograph. Great.

I just hope they haven’t recognized Josh also and figured out I’m having a sort of date with him tonight.

After the employee tears up my ticket, I quickly make my way to the room and enter it, climbing the stairs without paying much attention to the people inside. Josh was right, there must be 5 people at most – excluding Josh and me – sitting in the theater at the moment. Of course, there will probably be more once we get closer to the showing time.

Josh is still sitting alone in the last row. I walk up to him and take the seat next to him, dropping my coat and purse on the other seat.

“Do you want some popcorn?” he asks, standing up even before I can answer.

“Yeah, sure.”

He nods and quickly walks out of the room, leaving me alone to stare at the blank screen. I get my phone out and start going through the pictures I took with Josh during the tour. There are some of us on the red carpet, and quite a few more of us making awkward selfie faces.

And there’s one that I particularly like. It’s of him and me during the press junket in L.A., simply smiling at the camera. Josh’s smile on the photo is mesmerizing, and I recall that for once during these two exhausting weeks, I really got a feel that he was happy to be doing this with me.

I miss him so much, even when he’s right next to me, and it hurts.

Because there aren’t many people in the whole theater tonight, Josh quickly comes back with the refreshments. I thank him and grab the cup of iced tea he’s handing me, placing it in the cupholder to my right. Josh places his in the cupholder to his left, and he surprises me by lifting up the armrest between us.

“This is so cool!” I say. I’ve never seen this before. To be fair, I don’t go to the movies very often nowadays. It’s a hassle since I’ve started getting recognized wherever I go.

“I know,” he says with a small smile. “It’s gonna be easier to share the popcorn.”

The thought that it’s also gonna be easier to cuddle crosses my mind, but I don’t dare voice it out loud. As we wait for the movie to start, we both pick into the bag of popcorn, often at the same time, our hands brushing against each other’s in an awkward move that has us giggling.

“Let me eat some,” Josh whines, trying to push my hand out of the bag.

“Come on,” I playfully pout, “I’m starviiiiiiiiing!”

He chuckles.

“You’re always starving.”

I wink. At that moment, the first commercials start to roll and I realize that we’re still sitting alone in the last row, and the theater is still almost empty. That’s great; it’s gonna be even easier to get out of here without being recognized after the movie.

Geez, the movie hasn’t even started and I’m already thinking about the end.

Maybe because I’m dreading the moment where I’ll have to drive back home, without Josh, to a concerned family whom I don’t want to tell about my heart problems.

I feel full before the movie even starts. Josh quickly notices that I’m no longer eating and puts the bag away. I resist the temptation to stare at his profile and put my attention on the screen instead, trying to focus on the previews that are just starting.

But with Josh so close to me, the smell of his cologne invading my nose and his warmth radiating to me through our brushing thighs, I have a hard time concentrating on anything other than the intense desire I feel for him.

It was so easy, the last time we were in Hawaii. We were on the same page. Anytime one of us was horny and we had some free time ahead of us, we’d find a private place and let our urges take us over.

It was the best time.

I clench my thighs together as the memories of our past trysts start to arouse me. Now is not the time.

I rub my hand on my thigh and stare at the screen. After a while, Josh covers my hand with his large one. I fight the urge to lace my fingers with his. Instead, I lightly brush the side of his hand with my thumb. He quickly gets the hint and slides his fingers inside my palm, effectively taking my hand.

I can feel my heart beat faster, but I don’t have enough courage to look at him. I’m too scared of what emotion I’ll find pooling in his bright eyes.

At least, I know he enjoys holding my hand.

After a moment, I feel even more brazen and rest my head on his shoulder, sliding my whole body into his side. I hear him sigh before feeling his head resting on top of mine, our hands still entwined on my knee.

“I feel good,” I whisper.

“Me too,” he replies on the same low tone, lowering his face to my ear.

I finally chance a look at his eyes. What I see isn’t disappointment, sadness, or even annoyance.

It really looks like love, lust, and comfort.

“I mean, I feel good with you,” I say in a low voice.

We stare at each other for a while, before he shakes his head with a heartbreakingly sad smile that reminds me of the expression he took on the beach in Hawaii when he delivered Peeta’s line about people not needing him.

“I know you’re with Claudia now,” I murmur. “I respect that.”

“What about Nick?”

I lean closer to his ear and speak in a low voice.

“You hadn’t guessed? Why do you think I spent the night of his birthday with you and not with him?”

“You mean you’re not with him anymore?” he replies, his mouth wide open.

“Correct.”

He looks down for a while, as if he was deeply thinking about something. I lift his chin so he looks at me, and I get closer to whisper in his face.

“Claudia is one lucky-“

I’m interrupted by the sensation of his lips crashing on mine. I’m stunned for a moment, but I quickly recover from the surprise and greedily open my mouth, granting him entrance. As we deepen the kiss, I grab his face and sigh. I’ve dreamed of his lips devouring mine for months now. It doesn’t even register that we’re currently sitting in a very public place.

At that moment, there’s only Josh and me, and the sparks I feel exploding everywhere in my body.

After a while, we pull away slightly and look into each other’s eyes, trying to hide as much as possible our labored breathing so as not to draw attention to us from the other viewers in the room.

“But, your girlfriend...” I murmur.

He leans in closer to whisper in my ear, his grave voice making a shiver run down my spine.

“Don’t you think I needed a very good reason to skip Thanksgiving with my family? I flew to Spain mostly to break up with her. That was my last chance to go before we move to Europe for filming, and I didn’t want to wait that long or announce her the news over Skype or on the phone. We’re still good friends though. But I’m not one for long distance relationships. Especially not when my heart is elsewhere.”

It doesn’t take me long to catch on what he’s admitting. I gently peck his lips, rubbing my thumbs over his smooth, freshly-shaven jaw. He brings his face closer again, this time speaking softly as his lips hover over mine.

“I couldn’t stand leading her on anymore,” he adds. “When we spent those two weeks together last month, it became obvious to me that I still loved you. I couldn’t keep dating her and loving someone else. No matter how inaccessible you were. It just wasn’t fair to her to keep trying for nothing. She deserved better than a boyfriend who was pining after another girl.”

“Oh, Josh,” I whisper, before he brings me to him for another kiss.

“Let’s watch the movie, okay?” he says, sliding an arm across my shoulders to pull me into him. “We should make the best out of these free tickets, after all. I didn’t work so hard to recall all this shit about you for nothing.”

I chuckle and playfully punch his chest. He kisses my forehead and grabs my hand, letting it rest on his heart.

These liftable armrests are definitely coming in handy right now.

“We’ll talk about this later,” I say with a large smile.

 

* * *

 

I can barely pay attention to the movie for the rest of the projection. All I can think about is Josh’s solid body pressed against mine in the dark, his warm hand burning a hole on my shoulder.

And every so often, his lips setting my whole being on fire.

I just can’t wait for that movie to be over. Josh can’t help his leg from shaking repeatedly, likely looking forward to the movie ending just as much as I am.

When the end credits finally roll, Josh puts the beanie back on his head and I shield him with my body as the few people in the theater start to get up and leave. I’m pretty confident no one out of these people will recognize us.

We share a warm smile and stare, and I lean in, using his thighs as support, for a slow kiss.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Nick weren’t together anymore?” he whispers as we part.

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t with Claudia anymore?” I reply with a wink. “We used to tell each other everything. What happened?”

“If there’s one topic we’ve never been comfortable discussing, it’s Claudia,” he replies. “And besides... I felt pathetic and I didn’t want you to know the real reason I broke up with her. Never in a million years would I have thought you were single too. So why didn’t you tell me?”

“Same reason as you. I wasn’t feeling good with myself, knowing I was dating a man and loving another,” I say, running a hand on the warm skin of his neck. “And I didn’t want you to know. I thought you were over me. You think I didn’t notice how fed up you looked with me when we did all those interviews last month...”

“I wasn’t fed up,” he says, pulling me to him for a nice hug. “Oh, Jen, you have no idea...”

I see him look around us.

“Let’s go.” He says suddenly.

“What?”

“Let’s go, right now. We’re alone in here. The employees are gonna show up soon to clean up. If they find us here together like that, you can bet your ass it’s gonna be on Twitter within a minute.”

I nod, grab my things and walk out of the room. I hide in a corner, waiting for Josh to come out, and as soon as he does, I hiss to let him know where I am. He looks around, making sure no one has noticed him, and quickly makes his way to me.

“Come on, there’s a back exit right here. Nobody’s gonna see us.”

I grab his hand and lead him out. The exit opens on the back parking where I left my car. It’s completely empty at this hour, so we don’t have to worry about being recognized any longer.

I unlock the doors of the car and we quickly get in. As soon as the doors are closed, I lean in, wrap my arms around Josh’s neck and we share another deep kiss.

“What were you saying earlier?” I ask, breathless.

“About what?”

“I don’t know... that you weren’t actually fed up with me or something.”

“Oh, this!” he looks down and grabs my hand. “I wasn’t fed up. I was just having a hard time dealing with all this. After what happened in Hawaii, I couldn’t help but wish for more, but I thought it wasn’t possible, you know? That’s why it hurt.”

“I tried to act more reserved, I really did. But I couldn’t help it. I get crazy when I’m around you. In a good way,” I smile. “But if I had known it was hurting you...”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. So what do we do now?”

“Go get your car and follow me.”

 

* * *

 

I leave my car as far from the hotel as possible, and Josh parks his own next to mine. The parking is very dark at this hour, so when we get out of our cars and Josh pins me to the side of my Prius to pepper my neck with kisses, I let him. I wrap my arms around his torso in response and crane my neck, closing my eyes to savor the moment. Finally.

And for a few minutes, I let myself dream of a life where I can kiss Josh in the open without fear of being papped. Or being tweeted about. Or being interrupted all the time for a picture or an autograph.

I dream of being a normal girl, loving her normal boyfriend, in her normal hometown.

“Let’s go to my room,” I whisper, taking his hand and leading him to the hotel.

I thank my lucky star that the hotel I chose to stay in has back doors. That way, we don’t need to face the employees at the reception and potential other guests. We climb up the stairs to the second floor, where my room is located. We quickly walk in, I close the door behind us, and I barely have time to turn on the light before Josh pulls me to him and presses his lips against mine. As I feel his hands slide under the edge of my jacket to cup my ass, I walk over backwards, I drop my purse on the desk, and he lifts me up to sit on the wooden surface. We part just long enough to remove our coats and throw them on the floor, before I pull Josh closer to me and cross my legs around his waist.

It’s a strange feeling. The motions seem familiar because of all the times we had sex back in Hawaii, yet, there’s something different at the same time.

Maybe it’s because now we both know that we want each other. All of each other.

I wrap my arms around Josh’s neck and he brings his face impossibly closer to mine, without actually kissing me. We stay like that for a few seconds, just breathing each other in, panting in anticipation, freezing that moment in time. We share a very loaded gaze, and I decide to break the tension by saying something I should have told him a long time ago.

“I love you, Josh.”

It’s not the first time I tell him that. But it’s the first time I admit it in a romantic way, with a clear mind, and I know immediately, by the way his bright eyes darken with lust, that he has seized the difference. He presses his forehead against mine and closes his eyes, before whispering, so close to my face that his breath makes my skin deliciously tickle.

“I love you too, Jen. What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know,” I reply in the same low tone, my hands sliding along the side of his neck to rest on his chiseled jaw. “I only know what I want to do now. And I think you know it too. And I think we should figure out the rest later.”

“I think I agree with this,” he chuckles lightly, leaning in for another kiss. I gladly welcome his tongue in my mouth as his parting lips chase mine relentlessly. I moan in response to the pleasant massage he offers me with his smooth, puckered lips, and I take off his beanie in one swift movement to let my fingers play with his fine blonde locks. As he keeps ravishing my mouth with the well-rehearsed movements of his lips, I start unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his solid chest underneath.

That chest I love to lie on so often.

When he finally comes up for air, I quickly pull my top over my head, exposing my naked breasts. His eyes flicker down in shock.

“Surprised?” I ask, taking on a suggestive tone.

“Actually... yes!” he laughs. “Pleasantly surprised though,” he adds, before letting his hands run along my spine as his mouth wanders over my chest.

When his mouth locks around one of my nipples, I gasp. His tongue expertly lapping at my flesh in turn with his lips sucking on my skin makes me crazy with want.

And he knows it. He knows everything about me.

Especially now that I’ve admitted to him the secret I had been keeping buried way down inside me for the last few months.

“You remember how I like it,” I murmur as he covers my chest with hot kisses. He lifts his head up to look at me and smile.

“I could never forget that.”

After a gentle peck on my lips that still lingers for a little bit, I attempt to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. As he jumps out of his pants and stands in front of me in just his boxers, the outline of his erection very prominent through the grey fabric, I slide off the desk and take off my own pants, revealing black, lacy undies. As Josh’s eyes roam over my almost naked body, I strike a sexy pose and try to suppress a laughter.

“I’m ridiculous,” I joke.

“Yes, you are,” he replies, snaking his arms around my waist. “Ridiculously sexy. Come on.”

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bed. As I stand there, the back of my knees pressed against the hard mattress, I place my hands on his hips and yank his boxers down to grab a hold of his length. He takes a deep breath as I start pumping him up and down.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he says with a smile, before helping me out of my panties and pushing me to lie down on the covers as he removes the last of his underwear.

How I missed admiring his naked body before me. His broad shoulders, the small patch of dark hair on his chest, the faint traces of his abs underneath his adorable little tummy. His anchor tattoo, making his body unique and just, him.

And of course, his cock, always ready to fill me with a pure sensation of bliss, of connecting deeply with my best-friend-turned-lover.

We share a warm smile before I hold my hands to him so I can pull him to me. He kneels between my legs and gently lowers his body to hover over mine, resting his weight on his arms. I close my eyes to enjoy the light strokes he gives to my hair. As I open my eyes again, I take in his pure, gentle smile, and I feel my heart rate pick up speed.

How I craved that special look, the way he would stare at me with such adoration in his eyes, be it on a dance floor waltzing between takes in Atlanta; in the middle of the ocean when we would take pee breaks – which were just excuses to sneak away to make out, really – wrapped in each others’ arms in Hawaii; or lying on a bed, our bodies entwined together in a loving embrace.

“I missed that,” I whisper as I feel his gaze load the room with a heavy tension. “I don’t want to be away from you ever again, Josh.”

“That’s what you want?” he says in a low voice, winking.

Oh how I love when he quotes our movies.

“That’s what I want,” I reply, gently pushing his head towards mine for a long kiss. When he pulls away, he looks at me with a confused expression.

“Really?”

“Josh!” I slap his arm playfully.

“I’m just kidding,” he replies.

I let my hands explore the hard muscles of his back as I feel his hand travel down my front all the way to my wet center. When his soft pointer finger makes contact with my clit, I jump in response, before relaxing under his comforting, still familiar touch.

“It doesn’t feel like we haven’t done it in so long,” he says with a smile.

“Well you definitely remember everything that gets me off,” I reply, reaching for his thighs to invite him to get closer.

I stretch my neck to reach his throat and drop little kisses all over the expanse of his skin, writhing at the same time under his skillful fingers. When I can’t take it anymore, I grasp onto his shoulders and flip us over on the bed, quickly lifting a leg over his body to straddle him. He answers with a huge grin.

“I love when you take charge,” he says, grabbing my ass to align my center with his cock.

“Now, you’re the one taking charge,” I wink, finally letting his dick fill me again for the first time in months. Before moving, I stare at Josh’s lustful eyes, and I’m even more convinced that I’m where I belong.

Josh’s hips start to rock lightly under me, and I meet his thrusts slowly at first, my gaze still locked with his. As I finally pick up speed, his lovely smile turns into a full, satisfied grin.

His eyes, taking me in with admiration as I move on top of him, fill me with a sense of pride I hadn’t felt in a long time. There really is very little in the world more boosting for the self-esteem of a woman than feeling beautiful under Josh Hutcherson’s gaze.

And in this moment, his awed stare is making me feel more gorgeous than ever.

Josh grabs my hips to help me ride him faster, and the low grunts he lets out turn me on incredibly hard. I bend down to kiss him, and as soon as our lips make contact, his hands slide up to my waist and he rolls us over, making me gasp in surprise. I chuckle and kiss him harder, as he repositions himself at my entrance and takes the lead from there. As he slips back inside, gracing me with another one of his incredibly hot kisses, I sigh. I slide my arms underneath his to take hold of his back and bring him closer to me.

It’s like he can’t ever be close enough to me.

I sense that Josh’s focus has shifted to his thrusts, as he rests his head in the hollow of my neck while pushing faster and panting harder. His moans of pleasure fill me with a deep sense of satisfaction.

“You’re so sexy, Josh,” I whisper, running my hands all over his back. “Keep doing it.”

He lifts his head up to smile at me and answers with a long, sensual kiss, during which he slows down a little. But I enjoy it even more.

After a few more quick and deep thrusts, his grunts get louder and more frequent, and I know he’s getting close.

So when he finally comes with a strong cry, slowing down and finally opening his eyes to stare into my own, I reach up and stroke his forehead lovingly. He slides out and rolls to the side, facing me.

“I’m not proud of myself now,” he whispers.

“Why so?”

“I didn’t get you off.”

“It’s not too late.”

I grab his hand and guide him to the space between my legs, where he resumes his ministrations from earlier. This time though, I’m already close, and as I stare into his eyes, it doesn’t take long for me to reach my climax. As I feel the wave of pleasure engulfing me, I sigh deeply, shut my eyes, and feel Josh’s lips drop a light kiss on my cheek.

“See?” I finally say after my body goes back to normal. “That wasn’t complicated.”

“No, it’s never complicated between us,” he laughs.

“Unless we make it so.”

“Yeah. But I don’t know about you, but I have no intention of making it complicated once more ever again.”

“Me neither.”

I snuggle into his side, resting my head on his chest with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

“You said so many mean things about me during the tour,” I whisper, barely hiding my sadness.

“Why do you think?” His voice rumbles under my ear.

“I don’t know.” I lift my head up to stare at him. He smiles gently.

“I was trying to hide any trace of it being more than friendship between us,” he admits with a sigh. “The brother/sister bullshit isn’t fooling anybody when you slip up and talk about having morning sickness right next to me, or you start kissing me in the middle of an interview...”

I chuckle.

“I was a bit too obvious, right? Yet, not obvious enough for you to understand that I still loved you.”

“I think I just didn’t want to allow myself to hope. You’ve always been flirty, touchy-feely around me. I didn’t want to believe that this time, you may have meant it.”

I run a finger along the side of his jaw, admiring his baby face that has been featured a lot in my dreams recently.

“I wondered why you wouldn’t say nice things about me anymore. Last year, you were the one always gushing about me, how I was a great kisser...”

“Well about that...”

“What?”

“You never truly answered that question, you know. Who’s the better kisser? Me or Liam?”

I shake my head and laugh.

“Really?”

“Yes, really!”

I lean in to whisper in his ear.

“You definitely are the better kisser.”


End file.
